Red Love
by NotSmashBro99
Summary: The Blue FemScout gets away from the rush of war, but can she find time to fantasize of her love? And can she do it without getting caught? Special Thanks to: Fudgie Wudgie, who bugged me to make a story starring FemScout and Heavy and to Katman-Khan, who was an awesome editor, and wrote most of the clever bits in this thing


The Scout slid into the barn, far enough from view, but still in the range of the sound of war. She sat quietly by the window, tuckered out from all the running. She rose slowly to observe the bloodbath, and that's when she saw him. Large, Russian, angry and covered in blood, most likely her own teams' blood, but she didn't care. All that matter to her was the hunky muscle man screaming as he plowed through her colleagues effortlessly. She didn't care for them. They were loud, obnoxious, and perverted bastards, only assisting her to get a "kind reward". She observed the Red Heavy closer, watching every drip of sweat flow down his body. What she would give for an opportunity to make him scream and feel the joy he can only feel on the battlefield. The more she longed for his Soviet Sausage, the wetter and hotter she found herself. She felt this intense heat rise inside of her as she watched him fight like a true man, not batting an eye as he took down whoever was foolish enough to challenge him.

She couldn't take it anymore, as she slowly pulled her skirt up and grabbed her nearby bat, wondering whether or not it was smaller than his. She began to rub the cold, hard steel against her small, twitchy snatch, stopping herself from making noise, lest she be found there vulnerable. She twisted the bat as she pressed it hard against herself, biting her lip in pleasure, still imagining a sweaty, naked Heavy ramming his oversized sputnik into her tiny hole. She reached into her blouse and began caressing her small, perky breasts as she slid down her panties, dropping the bat so she could let her fingers do the real work. Her fingers went in quite easily from the juices that had been flowing since she saw him. What started as just one turned into two fingers, three, four, and eventually those fingers turned into a fist. As the bat hit the ground it made a loud pinging sound, unnoticed by the scout in her pleasure but loudly echoing throughout the room alerting the Heavy whom had dispatched his latest combatants. The Russian man quickly spun his minigun around yelling "What is this!? More cowards to fight!?" The Heavy saw the Scout, fingers deep, with the bat rolling away from her. She looked up alarmed by the lack of noise, only to meet eyes with the bear of a man, hands on his hips grinning at her.

She could feel all of her blood quickly rushing to her cheeks, but a glimpse of his pants and she could see where HIS blood was rushing. "So" he started. The room seemed to rumble at the deepness of his voice. "Little rabbit was not fast enough this time" said the Heavy as he began to chuckle and remove his bandolier. He grabbed her, his grip just hard enough, and removed her shirt with the ease of a gentle giant. He wrapped the bandolier around her arms securing it under her tiny breasts tight enough so that she couldn't move her arms. She began to struggle, but then realized that this was exactly what she wanted. What she needed. "Do not struggle little rabbit, you only make this harder." Silently, she complied with his request. The tone in his was voice calm and relaxed, and yet something about it put an anxious fire in her gut. He reached down grabbing the waistband of her skirt and panties, quickly dragging them down and off her legs. Moving close he whispered in her ear "I do not think that burning you feel is shame." The deep softness of his voice sent a shiver down her spine, and intensified the heat inside her. Her only answer was only a low moan, so quiet he barely heard her as he slid his hand down her side towards her snatch, slowly inserting his finger that rivaled her earlier spelunking, and sending spikes of bliss through her body. She let out a loud yelp of both pain and pleasure as he rammed his massive digit in and out of her tiny cunt. Heavy moved forward pressing his body against hers, pushing her to the wall. He planted his lips on hers adding to the sensations from her other pair. Breaking the lip lock, Heavy removed his finger, now drenched from her juices, and slid his tongue down her body towards her pussy.

He started licking her softly, his giant tongue easily covering every bit. He began to tease her by prodding it with the tip of his massive tongue, before slipping it deep inside her. She moaned, debating whether his finger or tongue was bigger. Unfortunately it was rather hard to think with the behemoth inside her, sliding along her walls. He kept eating her like the greatest sandvich in the world before she bucked her hips and screamed in passionate heat. He rose to his feet and allowed her to slide down the wall of the barn to the floor, where she laid there for a moment trying to stop her head from spinning. She was gasping for every bit of air as the now naked large, Russian man towered above her. "Now" he said as he began unbuckling his pants. "If you think you are up for it, I still have many ways to please little bunny. But maybe is too much for tiny baby such as yourself." She looked up at his now naked, muscular body. A cocky grin spread on her face as she said "All right tons of fun. Let's see your hustle."

The grin didn't last long as Heavy kneeled down and the massiveness of the cock in front of her face sunk in. She sat there for a moment, admiring his wonderful piece. She caught herself with her jaw slightly agape in amazement at the sight of it all. "Where is spirit now?" Heavy asked as he watched her shocked face snap back to the Boston confidence she was known for. "Bring it tough guy" yelled the scout as Heavy moved his cock closer to her mouth, easing in the tip and continuing on. His girth was so massive it hurt her jaw just looking at it let alone having it in her mouth, but she held on sucking his massive dong as he held her head and moved it back and forth. A low rumble of pleasure began in both Scout and Heavy as she tried to use her tongue to ease the strain of Heavy's colossal cock. Just as she was getting used to the strain of it, he took out his penis, leaving her mouth open wider than it's ever been. "Now is the time" the Heavy exclaimed as he moved his payload down to her gravel pit.

Just like with her mouth, he began slowly with the tip, causing the Scout to groan in response. He kept chugging his meat train steadily towards her station, stretching her wider than she thought possible. His cart was anything but little, but he kept on pushing it along her tracks. She could feel every inch of his dick creeping slowly inside her, an uber rush of ecstasy along the way. Heavy kept pushing until he bottomed out, with nowhere left to go be began to thrust, first very slowly but then faster, until his dick was hitting her harder than the KGB sending her into spirals of pleasure. Scout began to scream in pleasure, every thrust of her lover's member hitting her deep in her core. Her pussy was beaten and raw red, but she didn't care. The only thing that matter to her right now was the Russian sending her to space and back. As the Heavy pushed his kart down the track, nearing the final control point the Heavy screamed "I'm coming for you!" and there was no resistance from the scout as he pushed the kart over the drop, the messy explosion filling up everything not already taken by the Russians rocket and distending her belly slightly. She roared in pure ecstasy as she felt him quickly slide his cock out, covering her in his thick, soviet seed inside and out. Her head didn't fare much better. Every thought she had, why they were even fighting for this scrap of land was obliterated due to the overwhelming orgasm.

They both lied there for a while, gasping for oxygen and staring into each others eyes. "Nice goin' there pancakes" Scout wheezed playfully. "Is not bad for such tiny bunny." he panted in response. She crawled to the man of a bear and laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating in time with hers. His massive arms wrapped around her in a tight, but gentle embrace. She looked up to his face, staring into the deep blue-green pools of his eyes. She stammered, trying to find the right words to say, but Heavy simply put his finger to her lips as if he knew. A radiant smile lit up both of their faces as they nodded off to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
